


Just a Touch of Your Love (is enough to knock me off of my feet)

by bandtrasg



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Harry IS legal ! it'll be explained at a later date. Promise., Harry seems really young but he's 22, I don't wanna give anything away lol, M/M, Smut, appearance of noncon/dubcon, it'll be explained later, just get ready for the second chapter ;D, minor spoilers in the comments due to explanation purposes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandtrasg/pseuds/bandtrasg
Summary: WARNING: MATURE!!
  
  
    note: Harry is 22 in this; his mindset is only that of someone younger when around a certain person. It'll be explained at a later date.
  
  
  
  
  The boy looked up with pale green eyes, filled with curiosity. He reached out, poking one of Louis' cheeks experimentally, and his mouth turned up in a wide smile. "Hi!" The boy greets. His aura seeps immaturity, but he looks a few years younger than Louis. 
  
  
  "Hello," Louis responds, and the boy steps up on his tiptoes to run a finger through Louis' hair. "You're pretty. Are you my new brother, too?"
  
  
  Louis trips over his words. "Uh—well, no—wait, what?"
  
  
  "Yeah!" the boy instructs, leaving Louis completely and hopping atop the kitchen counter. "I got a new brother today. This is my new home!"
  
  
  "Wait—really?"
  
  
  "Yep," the boy responds, popping the 'p' and swinging his legs; and Louis nearly falls over.





	1. Je ne suis pas votre nouveau frère!

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo new story ?¿ anyways ye this is gonna be fun I'm excite  
> this story is gonna be so angsty and smutty whoops !!
> 
> follow me @ my new tumblr for exclusive updates, blurbs, and just about anything else you could think of: a-lovelikethis.tumblr.com

"Barbs," Niall says slowly, turning behind him from the table, "can you get me glass full again? I don't feel like standing."

Louis nearly flicks him across the head, but Barbara beats him to it and smacks him with the wooden spoon in her hand. "Don't be rude. Do it yourself, Horan."

Niall groans and sighs, standing up and walking the short distance from the dining table to the refrigerator. On the way back, new glass of wine in hand, he sits and looks at Louis pointedly. "So, who's this, then? Didn't know you had a new girl under your arm, Tommo."

And, well, Louis chokes on his drink and Perrie has a hard time keeping herself from falling out of her chair. "No," Louis croaks out, his right hand waving frantically as he coughs into his left, regaining his composure, "no, no, Nialler, you've got it very wrong. Pez here is a good friend of mine, she isn't—we aren't—"

"Sure, sure," Niall says, waving him off, and Perrie's face is flushed with pure embarrassment.

"No, Niall, I'm serious, we—"

"I have a girlfriend." Perrie cuts in suddenly, and the room falls silent as Niall stares at her in surprise, and Louis hits his head against the table. Then, bless her, Barbara hums and turns with their dinner in hand as she walks to Perrie, serves her first, and gives her a nod. "I'm happy for you, dear," the brunette says, and it seems to lessen the tension significantly as Niall sits back down and lets his fiancée serve him.

"Sorry for the trouble," Niall says, and Louis shakes his head quickly. "No problem. A lot of people have confused us as a couple, actually. Just, I'm so single to the point where I go on fancy dinner dates with my best friend, you know?"

Niall laughs heartily, and Barbara offers a sympathetic smile as Perrie begins eating. Not long after, everyone is, and there atmosphere has returned to it's airy banter as it was before. "So," Barbara starts, looking to Perrie across the table, "who are you dating?"

"Her name's Aspen. She's awfully gorgeous. I care about her a lot."

"How long have you two been together?" Niall asks then, and Perrie looks down at her plate, a fond smile stretching across her face before she looks up. "Three months in two days."

"She's taking her to _Alain Ducasse_ ," Louis cuts in, and Perrie looks at him in surprise.

"She's _what_?"

"You didn't know? Ash sent me a text asking if she should take you to _Alain Ducasse_ or _Hibiscus_ ,"  Louis shrugs, and when he feels Barbara's icy stare, he further defends himself; "I was allowed to tell you if I wanted to! It just never came up, and in all reality, we all know that if you didn't know beforehand, you would've taken one look at the restaurant and walked away. That's not the way to spend your three month."

Perrie goes to interrupt, but she knows that he's right and stays silent.

"Enough about that," Perrie says instead, and looks at the couple across the table. "Let's hear about you two! Barbara, I see you went red again. Looks very nice." She compliments, and Louis squints in order to see it. There's a shine of red beneath the light, he guesses.

"Thank you!" Barbara says brightly, reaching up to run her hand through it, "you as well. I love the pink."

Perrie nods, and it falls again into a comfortable silence. They continue on talking, eating, and drinking, until everything is through and done. They keep on talking—mostly banter between Perrie and Barbara and playful comments between Niall and Louis—before Niall's phone rings and he politely excuses himself. Perrie and Barbara continue talking as Louis stands, walking to the kitchen and not-so-secretly eavesdropping on Niall's phone call as he slowly pours a new glass of wine.

"—yes, mum, I'll be home before Christmas. You what? Wait, there's—" he walks too far away for Louis to hear, and he takes a long gulp before refilling it more and waiting for Niall to return within earshot, "—you can't just drop a bomb on me like this, not four months before the wedding! I'll have to add in a seat for him, and everything—hell, I've never even _met_ him before! I—" he hears Niall sigh in frustration; "—yes, I understand. Of course, we'll get it figured out. Yeah, I get why you did it. I'm... I'm secretly glad you did. I'm glad you took him out of a terrible life. Yeah. Yep, I'll get it sorted. Yeah. Send me the details. Alright. Bye, mum. Love you lots."

Louis quickly finishes refilling his glass before he walks back to the table and sits. Niall follows not long after, and sighs before running his hand through his nearly full brunette hair. "Well, I've just got some pretty big news," he says, and Barbara's eyebrows raise. "Really?" She asks, and he nods. "I'll tell you all later, though. It's not important right now."

They all nod in agreement and continue on talking before Louis and Perrie dismiss themselves, they share goodbyes and promises of rekindling, and the pair leave Niall and Barbara's flat.

"What do you think happened?" Perrie asks curiously, and Louis shrugs. "I didn't hear much. Tried to figure out, but couldn't get enough information to do so."

She full-on smacks him upside the head, but smiles and laughs. "Fucking hell, Lou! I knew it!" She sighs. "It's alright, though. I'd do the same thing if I knew Niall better."

Louis smiles, before taking Perrie back to her flat, exchange cheek kisses, and Louis drives back to his own flat with a sense of curiosity and a need for a full story.

Instead of acting on his curiosity, he falls on his bed and drifts to sleep quite quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

_Lou:_

_Meet me @ my flat 2day round 2pm pls <3 need ur help movin a new flatmate in for a few wks _

Louis stares down at the text from Niall with complete confusion. A new flatmate? But, only for a few weeks? Instead of declining, he gets up and makes his way to his kitchen, firing back an, _okay, see you at two._ before heating up his kettle and starting his morning tea.

He dumbly doesn't connect the dots to the mysterious conversation he heard around two weeks ago, and instead thinks that it may be just some friend of Barbara's who's in-between homes or something. She's always been over-courteous.

He rubs a hand over his face and checks his phone—he has about three hours—before changing into a random t-shirt and some jeans. He makes sure to drink all of his tea and fit in a few episodes of _Ghost Adventures_ before he grabs his keys and prepares for Niall's.

When he arrives, he sees quite a few boxes while Niall consults with his mum. Louis walks up, greets Maura with open arms, and also gives Niall a hug before waiting patiently for his instructions.

"You can start taking these boxes up," Niall says, motioning to a few before continuing the discussion with his mum. So this _is_ connected to Niall, not Barbara.

He picks up the few boxes easily, making sure to support them before walking up the stairs towards Niall's flat. "Who the hell could be living here," Louis asks himself quietly, letting himself into the apartment before setting the boxes down in the guest bedroom. Except, instead of an empty room, there's a bed, dresser, tv, and two bedside tables. It looks awfully domestic; and almost like the room always had it. He sets them on the ground and adjusts his shirt collar before walking back out and seeing an unfamiliar head in the kitchen. They're sat at the breakfast bar silently.

Louis walks over, somewhat curiously and somewhat cautiously, before tapping their shoulder.

The boy looks up with pale green eyes, filled with curiosity. He reaches out, poking one of Louis' cheeks experimentally, and his mouth turns up in a wide smile. "Hi!" The boy greets. His aura seeps immaturity, but he looks only a few years younger than Louis.

"Hello," Louis responds, and the boy steps up on his tiptoes to run a finger through Louis' hair. "You're pretty. Are you my new brother, too?"

Louis trips over his words. "Uh—well, no—wait, what?"

"Yeah!" the boy instructs, leaving Louis completely and hopping atop the kitchen counter. "I got a new brother today. This is my new home!"

"Wait—really?"

"Yep," the boy responds, popping the 'p' and swinging his legs; and Louis nearly falls over.

"I-I am not your new brother," Louis stutters, and the boy pouts before it's replaced with an even bigger smile.

"I'm Harry! What's your name?" He asks curiously, and Louis has to swallow in order to respond.

"Louis."

"Louis. Loo-ee. Louis." Harry says, and giggles to himself. _What the fuck_.

"Nice to meet you, Lou-Lou! Are you my new brother's friend, then? How old are you?"

Louis takes a deep breath. "Twenty-four." He pauses. "You?"

"Legal," Harry responds, almost flirtatiously, and Louis has to place a hand on the bar stool in order to keep himself from falling. He can already feel a certain flood of _want_ stream through his veins, and when he meets eyes with Harry, he sees him visibly shiver.

"Shit," Louis hisses, shaking his head and turning around.

"Do you not like me?" He hears Harry say, and turns around a little too quickly—turns when Harry's face is directly in front of his. _Begging_ to be kissed.

"N-No," Louis says, backing away slowly until he hits the wall. Harry follows. "I mean, yes, I mean—yes, I like you." He's breathing heavily. "I like you a lot more than I should," he mumbles.

And there goes Harry, giggling like a schoolgirl. That sends Louis into even more dizziness—imagining this innocent looking boy in a schoolgirl outfit.

"Did you bring up my clothes?" Harry asks, and Louis swallows before shrugging. "I might've. Why?"

"I have something to show you."

Louis chokes on his spit, simultaneously wishing Niall would hurry up, and then wishing Niall would take _longer_ talking to his mum. He follows Harry to his new room, and hears him squeal when he opens the box.

"Yes! You did, you did bring up my clothes!"

Louis swallows in anticipation as Harry pulls him in the room, shuts the door, and quickly pours all of his clothes on his bed before sorting through them. He seems to have found what he wanted, and Louis swears he hears a slight tickling of a bell as Harry moves things around. _Wait, what?_

"Found it!" Harry exclaims, then, and quickly turns to Louis before giggling and beginning to undress. Louis covers his eyes quickly, not wanting to see anything he shouldn't, but can't help to peek through and see none other than this beautiful, innocent boy in pale lavender panties as he sorts through his clothing. And then there's the tinkling again.

"Lou-Lou, I need help," Harry whines, then, and Louis opens his eyes to see Harry fighting with something; and that's when he sees what it is.

It's a collar.

Louis falls backwards onto the door, and he sees Harry huff before walking to him. This time, he has a large, pastel pink sweater on, and there's a pair of cat ears on his head. "Please," Harry begs, and Louis has trouble breathing.

"Please help me put it on," Harry asks, and Louis swallows, nods, and reaches for it. The joy in Harry's eyes is a clear sign that he did something right. He takes the pale pink and white lace collar into his hands, observing it carefully before Harry gives him the white ribbon and lifts his hair for Louis to fasten the collar on him.

Louis threads the ribbon through the two rings at the back of the collar, and quickly wraps it around Harry's neck before tightening it cautiously. "Tight enough?" Louis asks, and Harry shakes his head. "Tighter."

He lets out a soft noise when Louis tightens it, and the man has to swallow and compose himself mentally before he chokes out, "That good?"

"Tighter."

"H-Harry, I—"

"Tighter, Lou-Lou, it feels good when it's tight." He lets out a content sigh when Louis tightens it again. "Feels like you're choking me." He adds softly, and Louis splutters out a cough, dropping his hands from Harry's neck and falling back against the door; sliding down until he hits the carpeted flooring. When he recovers from his coughing fit, he looks up and sees Harry pouting.

"Did I do something bad, Lou-Lou?" He asks innocently, and Louis' full on hard at this point. He shakes his head quickly, and Harry sits down next to him, leaning in extremely close to Louis' face. He prays that Harry doesn't notice how turned on he is.

Against his mind, though, Harry looks down, and gasps. Louis looks up at Harry with concern, with fear that he scared him off, but instead of backing away, Harry runs an experimental finger down the tent in Louis' jeans.

And, well, Louis never imagined he'd end up here. With Niall's apparently new step-brother running two fingers up and down his clothed shaft with pale pink kitten ears on his head.

"Lou-Lou," Harry says, quietly; there's a trace of need. "Please. Can—can I see it?"

Louis shakes his head, thinks this is going too far, but Harry grabs the base of it with curiosity and Louis lets out a broken moan. He doesn't think he could've waited until he got home to get off anyways.

"H-Harry," Louis says, voice breaking as the brunette opens his fly and brings his pants down just enough for his achingly hard dick to stand out. Harry hums, experimentally tracing a finger around the head, and Louis grips his hair tightly.

"S- _shit_ ," he groans, and Harry whimpers at the feeling of Louis' hand in his hair, and reaches down to lick the entirety of it.

"Oh, my god, Harry," Louis groans, and he snaps out of his euphoric state, gently pushing Harry away before stuffing his cock inside of his jeans and standing on shakily. Harry stays on the ground, gently scooting forward and nuzzling against Louis' crotch as he sighs. "Lou-Lou, please let me suck it. I wanna."

"Shit, Harry, I—"

"Please?" Harry begs, going so far as to add, "Please, _daddy_?" 

Louis shakes his head. "N-No, love, not—not today. Not tonight."

"Another day then?" Harry asks hopefully, and Louis curses.

"No, Harry—I-I don't know. I don't know. Change, before Niall sees you." Harry pouts, and Louis goes so far as to add, "only I get to see you like this." 

Harry nods, then, and takes off his ears and his jumper before changing back into everything from before. The only difference is the outline of his dick through his jeans, and Louis feels a bit bad for him. He loses his sympathy, though, when he sees Harry fall back onto his bed—on his stomach—and feel where his hole is through his pants. 

Louis swallows, and turns away before his body convinces himself to fuck the poor boy positively  _writhing_ on the bed. Instead, he dismisses himself, and walks promptly out of the room and down the stairs. Niall is directing movers towards the apartment building, and Louis thanks the heavens that he won't have to face Harry again anytime soon. 

"I'm—I'm gonna go home, Ni. Sorry, I just don't feel well. And it seems like you got the whole moving thing down," Louis insists, and Niall smiles. "Of course, Lou." 

Louis nearly groans at the nickname, ever since Harry. 

"I wouldn't want to work you if you're feeling under. Go home, mate. I'll text you." 

Louis nods frantically, taking one more look at the window to Niall's apartment before walking to his car and taking a moment to compose himself.

Because  _what the fuck_. 


	2. Surprise! Une visite de la part de votre chaton préféré!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Niall," Harry says, wandering into the kitchen. Barbara is making breakfast as he speaks, and Niall looks up from his coffee expectantly._
> 
> _"How long have you known Louis?"_
> 
> _Niall is surprised, but answers him anyways. "Quite a while. Why?"_
> 
> _"I think he might've grabbed my wallet instead of his on his way out." Harry smiles innocently. "Could I get his address so I can return it?"_
> 
> _"Oh, of course." Niall begins to write down Louis' address on a slip of paper as he continues, "Damn that Tomlinson, always mixing his things up."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a ride omg
> 
> Hope you enjoy !!

From what Louis' heard, Harry is extremely different from when they interacted. Niall says that, _"he's prim, proper, and extremely mature for his age."_ To which Louis keeps a scoff to himself, and continues asking Niall about the upcoming workweek. 

" _Yeah, I'm gonna be stuck at the office for about fourty hours this time,_ " he hears Niall sigh, and Louis laughs. "I don't know what you're talking about, Nialler! Last time you went into the office, you got coffee and walked out. Are you sure you read the time-sheet right?" 

He can  _hear_ Niall's pout through the phone. " _Hey_ ," he draws, " _don't be rude. How many are you working this week?_ " 

"I'll be up at thirty-eight. But, if Lima calls me in at all I get paid overtime. I'm kind of curious to know what would happen if I just kinda 'forget' to do my work and then do it after I'm supposed to have gone home, if I'm honest."  **(a/n don't do this children tis bad)**

" _Fuck all_ ," he groans then, " _Liam can go suck two dicks for all I care! He's been overworkin' me for the past two years! I should've gotten that job at Malik's while I had the chance!_ "

"Niall." Louis interrupts, and he hears his friend sigh. "You're his  _assistant,_ you don't do shit anyways. Your biggest job is to get him coffee or forward him a document. If anything, I work harder than you do!" 

" _The only reason I took the damn assistant job was so that I'd have a chance at Chief Editor. But look who's there now, Nick fucking Grimshaw, and he didn't do absolutely nothing to get the position. I've been seriously thinking of..._ assist-inating  _him_."

"Dear god, Horan, warn be before you use a terrible joke! Please! For my sanity!" 

They laugh, and they talk about more random things before he hears a shuffling from the other end, and Niall dismisses himself. Probably Barbara wanting to suck him off or summat. Who even knows what goes on in that house anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

"Niall," Harry says, wandering into the kitchen. Barbara is making breakfast as he speaks, and Niall looks up from his coffee expectantly.

"How long have you known Louis?"

Niall is surprised, but answers him anyways. "Quite a while. Why?"

"I think he might've grabbed my wallet instead of his on his way out." Harry smiles innocently. "Could I get his address so I can return it? And get mine, of course." 

"Oh, of course." Niall begins to write down Louis' address on a slip of paper as he continues, "Damn that Tomlinson, always mixing his things up."

"Thank you," Harry says, then, and stands tall as he goes to walk out. "Oh," he remembers, peeking his head into the kitchen to look at Barbara working over the stove, "don't worry about me. I'll get something on the way back. Promise." 

Her eyebrows crease, "You sure? I could always make you some and then you could warm it up when you get back, you know." 

He shakes his head. "That won't be necessary. Please, only make enough for you two. I'll be back in a little while." He grabs his keys, Lou's wallet, and then his own before he makes his way out of the apartment. Louis  _really_ did leave something behind, but he needed more of an excuse to visit the Yorkshire boy himself. He was something else—if you couldn't tell—and smirked to himself as he got into his car. 

Louis wouldn't suspect a thing. 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis' halfway through a footie match when there's a knock on his door.  _I swear,_ Louis thinks, standing and making his way towards it,  _if it's another one of those damn solicitors I will not hesitate to—_

"H-Harry?" 

And there it was. Stood at his front door at eleven in the morning was this submissive as all hell boy. His cheeks were already dusted a light pink, and Louis kept himself from looking down.

"Lou-Lou!" Harry exclaims, opening his arms wide and falling into Louis' dramatically. "Oh, how I've missed you. You do weird things to me," he giggles, and Louis swallows before gently guiding him to the couch. His apartment isn't as big or sophisticated as Niall's, but it's good and has an amazing view. 

"Why are you... W-What brings you here?" Louis says, instead, hoping that he won't get into anything. 

"You forgot your wallet yesterday. Silly Lou-Lou," Harry teases, delicately placing the man's wallet into his hands. 

He looks down at it quizzically. Thinking back, it could've totally slipped from his back pocket when Harry was...  _You know_.

"Oh." Louis doesn't stop and think before he says, "Thank you, Hazza." 

And  _shit_ , Harry looks like an eight year old on Christmas day. "Hazza," he repeats, slow, and smiles even wider than before. "You have a nickname for me! Right, Lou-Lou?" 

Louis laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck, "Y-Yeah, I guess I do." and god  _damn it,_ why does he lose all composure around this adorable boy?

"You think I'm adorable?" Harry asks, leaning in closer. Louis leans back, realizing he just said that aloud. 

"W-well, yes, of course you are." Louis says honestly, but shakes his head. "I—I mean." 

Harry's eyes get impossibly brighter, leaning in further and further until Louis could feel him breathing against him. 

"Lou-Lou. D'you know what I remembered last night?" 

Louis quickly shakes his head, turning until his face isn't right in front of Harry's anymore.

_Bad. Choice._  

Harry leans down, kissing up and down Louis' neck and making him shiver. "We never kissed last night. I want to. Can we?" 

Louis turns his head back, then, and looks directly into his eyes—before he blushes and looks away. "I-I don't know. I mean, you're my friend's step-brother now, wouldn't that be a little inappropriate?" 

Harry giggles, shakes his head, and leans in closer. "Kiss me, Lou-Lou. Please." 

And  _fuck it_ , Louis decides, grasping the back of Harry's head and pulling him in until their lips meet. It's somewhat rushed, but not until Louis' hands hold him in place by his waist. They continue at it for who knows how long, and pull apart only at the sound of Louis' phone ringing.

He grabs it, and Louis' doesn't know if he's thankful or angry at Perrie for calling at a time like this. He answers it breathless. "Hey, Pez." 

_"You sound like you just had sex,"_ Perrie teases, and Louis laughs nervously as Harry snuggles him against the couch. He  _refuses_ to admit that he likes being cuddled by him. 

_"Well,"_ Perrie says, then, _"even so, I need your help. I don't know what to get for Ash."_

Louis shrugs, hand involuntarily reaching up to play with Harry's hair. He lets out a content sigh, and Louis gives a fond smile down at him. He looks ready for sleep. 

"Just, get her a necklace. Something she'd really enjoy, and never let go of." 

_"Harder to do than it seems, Lou! If you weren't single you'd understand the struggle."_ It's all playful fun, but Louis feels a twinge of  _something_ in his heart when she says that. 

"Here. Get her a really nice necklace. I know she doesn't wear them," he cuts her off before she can respond, "so tell her to tie it around her keys. She never leaves anywhere without them; no matter where it is she's going. That way, she'll always have it with her. Get, like,  _Love, Perrie_ on it or summat. Something cute. Or, you can get her a promise ring." 

_"I like the promise ring idea. Tell her to keep it on her keychain. My sister always used to do that."_ She pauses. _"Well, thanks, Lou. Appreciate it. You go have fun with that cute boy under your arm."_

And before Louis can ask how she knew, she's hung up. 

"Hazza, love," Louis stars, threading his fingers through Harry's hair, "you're gonna have to get up. Wouldn't want Niall to freak out about where you've gone off to, right?" 

"Already told him I'd be out a while," Harry whispers, and brings a single hand under Louis' t-shirt. "I wanna stay for a bit." 

Louis knows this is a terrible idea. He knows that he shouldn't agree— _hell_ , he shouldn't be cuddling the boy as he thinks all of this. But, he does anyways. And it may be because of the infatuation that Louis feels building in his heart. How can you not grow a liking to him? This boy is outright something else, but Louis finds it endearing how he's only extremely cuddly, how he's this other, innocent and open person around him and only him. 

"Can I stay, Lou?" Harry asks, then, and the boy scoots up Louis' body until they're face to face. 

Louis nods, and doesn't even register it when Harry kisses him firmly, Louis' hand tightening in Harry's hair and the other mindlessly wandering up and down his back. He kisses back, of course, and reaches behind him to pull the lever so the couch extends. When it does, Harry squeaks in the most adorable way, and Louis can already feel a sense of,  _I like him_ , building up substantially. 

With Harry on his front and the somewhat comfortable couch beneath him, though, he gets tired enough to drift off into a nice nap. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"S-shit," Harry curses from beneath him, and Louis makes sure to spank him once, twice, for swearing. All the while, his thrusts are constant; and he changes the angle only slightly in order to slam into the boy's prostate dead on._

He's dreaming. He knows he is. But that doesn't stop the feeling of pleasure that floods his body every time he thrusts into the beautiful boy beneath him. 

_"L-Lou, Lou! I-I think I'm gonna, I'm gonna—"_

_"Come for me, kitten. Come on."_

_Harry lets out a (near) scream of his name, arms failing to support him any longer as his face falls into the pillows. Louis keeps at it, pushing once, twice, three times, before letting out a groan and working his way through his orgasm. After which, Louis falls to the side, pulls out, and haphazardly cleans the boy beneath him. Then, he pulls him in; cuddling him tightly. "You're amazing," he mutters, and hears Harry make a little noise of appreciation before it all goes dark, and they fall asleep together side-by-side._

Louis really doesn't know how he ended up like this, spooning Harry with his (now achingly hard) cock nuzzled in Harry's arse. He'd complain if he could, but he can barely move without shivering from the friction. When he's nearly completely separated from the boy in front of him, he turns over and gives himself a reassuring tug. Which is the wrong move, of course, because he lets out a soft moan and it's enough to make Harry start. 

"Lou?" Harry asks, and Louis should stop. Should get up, and go into the other room. Get off in the bathroom, even. But he  _can't_. Now that he's got a hand wrapped around himself, he can't seem to stop getting himself off. 

"Lou-Lou, are you alright?" Harry asks, then, before turning over and cuddling into Louis' side. It's clear that he hasn't noticed what he's doing, but when he feels the motion of Louis' hand moving  _up, down, up, down_ , increasing in speed, he opens an eye to see Louis' mouth ajar and his hand working feverishly across himself. Harry gasps, and knocks Louis' hand away faster than he can wake up. When Louis protests, and goes to continue, Harry flips him on his back and wraps his own hand around Louis' cock. 

He hisses at the contact, and when Harry starts to move, it's euphoria. "H-Haz," Louis gets out, and Harry leans down, licking a thick stripe from base to tip, and Louis' mind is incoherent. "H-Holy fuck," he moans, then, as Harry repeats his actions. 

"Lou-Lou," Harry says, then, and Louis looks down at him. "Can I suck you off? Please?" 

Louis is about to reject, but he says  _fuck it_ and nods. "Kiss me first," he pleads, and Harry smiles, climbing up Louis' body to kiss him roughly, whimpering when Louis bites at his bottom lip, before sliding back down and taking the tip into his mouth. Louis groans, loud, and Harry takes that as confirmation to begin. He takes more and more each time, making Louis shiver as his hands collect Harry's hair. "Fuck, yeah," Louis moans, gently pushing Harry down until he makes a pretty gagging noise and looks up at Louis with teary eyes. He pulls off, then, but makes sure to wrap his hand around Louis' dick until he gets his mouth back on.

"You can fuck my throat, you know," he says, casually, and Louis keens. "Get to it, then," he nearly growls, and Harry is quick to comply. He wraps his lips around the head, waiting for instruction. Louis pushes down, pulls up, left, right, just to test if Harry was a submissive as he came across.

_Shit, he really is,_ Louis thinks, and pushes Harry down just enough. Then, he begins softly thrusting. 

Harry lets out a content whimper at the feeling, and the vibrations make Louis moan out. "F-Fuck," he says, not being able to keep such a slow pace, "you're. You're so good, yeah?" Louis bites out, teeth clenched as he stares down at his cock disappearing into Harry's mouth. What sends him into even more of a craze is how easily Harry takes it.

"Such a good boy. My good boy," he adds as an afterthought, and he feels the coil in his stomach get tighter and tighter. "H-Harry, love, I'm—I'm gonna come. You gonna take it all like the good boy you are?" Louis asks, and Harry nods frantically. With confirmation, Louis thrusts faster, faster, until it gets to be too much and releases into Harry's throat. And, of course, the boy doesn't miss a drop. When he finally comes back up, there's spit trailing down his chin, and he wipes it off before crawling back up Louis' body. 

"Was I good?" He asks, and Louis nearly gets hard again from how wrecked his voice is. 

"Of course, baby. You were very good. Very good for me." 

"Thank you," Harry says then, and is about to ask why before his hand accidentally brushes against Harry's jeans— _it's wet._

"Hazza," Louis asks, and Harry stiffens in Louis' hold. "Did you come? Just... Just from sucking me off?"

And then, Harry begins to cry. 

He sits up quickly, and Louis can see the obvious wet patch in front of his jeans. "I-I'm sorry, Lou, it-it just felt so good, and your leg kept brushing against me, I-I couldn't help it! P-Please don't punish me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" 

Louis' dumbfounded, but pulls Harry in for a tight hug. "Shh," he hushes the crying boy, "don't be upset. I won't punish you if you felt good, love. I'm glad that you got to come, too." 

Harry looks up, eyes still shiny. "Y-You mean it?" 

"Of course I do," Louis says, kissing Harry's forehead, "you're such a good boy. My good boy, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry whispers. "Your good boy. 'M yours."

Louis doesn't have time to think too into that because Harry's phone rings from the table and he gets up, stumbling to it and answering it with as much energy as possible. It's Niall—he can hear the loud Irishman from his position on the couch—and Harry makes up some excuse about Louis inviting him to watch a movie before they have a short conversation and he hangs up. 

"Hope you don't mind about that," Harry says, climbing back onto the couch and kissing Louis softly, "I just wanted a reason to stay here for longer."

Louis shakes his head, biting the inside of his cheek. "Of course not, love. But, you can't always blame things on me, you hear? I can't risk Niall killing me for fucking his new baby brother."

Harry giggles. "Right. From now on, you're _my friend._ " And before Louis can question him, Harry continues; "any time I wanna come over, I'll text you. In my phone, you'll be something with  _friend_ in it so he doesn't know—if you're that hung up about it. And if I ever wanna stay over here, I'll say that I'm staying over at my friend's. Actually, what's your middle name?" 

"William."

"Perfect. I'll stay over at my friend William's house." He pauses, smiling wide. "Louis William Tomlinson. That's a pretty name."

"You're a pretty boy," Louis shoots back, and Harry giggles before standing up and walking to the table. "Do you have a pair of pants I could borrow? I kinda soiled mine."

Louis laughs. "Yeah. I'll be right back."

And, if when he does return, he looks at Harry's pastel pink panties once before placing the clothes on the table, cleaning up, and inviting Harry to  _actually_ watch a movie, then that's his business. 

(It totally happens.) 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this kinda clarified the fact that Harry only acts like a younger person at certain times and only around certain people? It was slightly highlighted in this one, but not as heavily as before. Also, I made sure to include verbal consent in this one so it wasn't confusing. 
> 
> Anyways, I'll be back later with another update ! Idk if it'll be for this one or for _Magnetic_ , but we'll see. 
> 
> Have an amazing day ! <3
> 
> ~L


	3. Juste un petit malentendu, nya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **unedited**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"Yeah. Well, I've gotta run off for a bit," Louis excuses himself, making eye contact with Harry._
> 
>  
> 
> _Niall is too oblivious to notice, and Liam is too busy staring at someone across the room._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Gonna go grab a drink," He winks, directly to Harry, visibly readjusting himself when Niall shrugs and looks the other direction. Then, he walks away._
> 
>  
> 
> _His smirk is permanent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
>  **WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE ATTEMPTS.  
> **  
>  there will be *** before the scene where it happens. So if that is a trigger, please skip through until you see the *** again!  
> xoxo ~L
> 
>  
> 
> I've started using visuals
> 
> i hope you don't hate me
> 
> (there won't be any nsfw photos, just like photos so you know what they wear n stuff bc I'm absolutely shite at describing things okay bye)
> 
> ALSO:: I know that Louis' moods are really all over the place and I apologise for that ahhhhhhhhhhh I'm a terrible writer I'm soRRY

They're at a party.

A work party, to be exact. Held in the ballroom of some fancy hotel about an hour away. Of course, Liam being the gentleman he is, sent an email to him and Niall separately than to anyone else.

 

* * *

 

_To: horan.niall@ci.org , tomlinson.louis@ci.org_

_From: liam.payne@ci.org_

 

_Boys,_

_You understand how much I value your work ethics in my office. This is the reason I am contacting you both on a Tuesday afternoon—you are both invited to Crescent Industries' first official gathering. Hosted by, of course, me. Your invitations have an official +1, so please bring a guest! There will be food, drink, game, and anything else a regular party would consist of (and yes, there will be alcohol. In scarce amounts, so please limit yourselves. If need be, I booked it where a bar is a few doors down if you two drunk arseholes need more than a beer). it will take place on December 12, 2016._

_And, as a special treat on myself, I have booked us the three reserved suites for three nights. Although I paid for the rooms, you have to pay for room service if you please (greedy bastards, I see you)._

_I hope you attend, and will see you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Liam J. Payne, CEO & Founder of Crescent Industries_

* * *

 

 

When Louis originally read the email, his eyes scanned over the line that wrote, "Your invitations have an official +1," over ten times. Though his mind subconsciously thought of Harry, he called up Perrie and asked if she'd join him. 

Nothing wrong with spending a few nights away with your best friend.

And, Perrie being the girl she is, happily accepted. Said that, _"Aspen told me that she'll miss me, but that it'd be awesome if I went. So, I'm in."_ To which Louis teased her for always needing permission from her girlfriend, and receiving a promise of being slapped next time they hung out. The threat was empty, though, and Louis wished her good luck until the 12th. This was over a week ago. Nothing interesting happened from the span of then until now—where Louis is currently packing for his four day getaway. No surprise visits from Harry, no random calls from Niall, just peaceful silence.

He shoves another professional shirt into his small suitcase before placing his laptop and chargers inside. Zipping it up, he hums a small Christmas tune that he heard on the radio a little while ago. It was kind of funny, how he'd be twenty-five in a little less than two weeks. He places it by his front door and rings Perrie, to make sure she hasn't bailed yet, and gets a cheery voice telling him she's on her way. Aspen, he presumes by the calm and very melodious voice filling the phone, and he thanks Perrie's girlfriend before hanging up. She'd be over in a few minutes.

He makes sure the kettle is off, the doors are locked, and nothing will burn his apartment down before turning off his furnace and locking his front door. He had something about leaving his furnace on; whether it be the fear of it exploding (no matter how little of a chance there was of that happening) or the fact that his electricity would skyrocket after these few days, no one knew. Not even Perrie.

He meets her in the parking lot of his apartment building. She looks very well put together, probably from Aspen's years of a cosmetologist, and her face is already dolled up in makeup and her hair done in waves. The pink seems gone, but she still looks stunning.

In other news, if Louis was straight, he'd like Perrie a lot more than just a friend. But he's not, so.

Right now, she's in quite lazy attire. A pair of sweatpants and an athletic top, to be specific. She gives Aspen a quick kiss before placing her bags (Louis never knows why women carry so many bags) in the backseat and climbing into the passenger. She kisses Aspen again, and again, before Aspen dismisses herself and Perrie cries a weak, "I miss you already!" as she gets in their car and drives away. Louis rolls his eyes.

"Like I said a while ago," Perrie fires back, crossing her arms and sinking in her seat as Louis starts up the car, "you'll understand when you're not single."

"I think I'll be quite alright," Louis says, giving her a look before turning to check the back window as he pulls out, "and put your seatbelt on, young lady."

Perrie does so, begrudgingly, but Louis can tell she's biting back a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

The hotel Liam found is really fancy. More so than Louis could've anticipated from the initial email. It's so elegant, in fact, that Perrie does a double-take from her sunken position, eyes widening as Louis pulls into the parking lot.

"Holy shit, Payne hooked us up _good_!" Perrie exclaims, and Louis laughs at her sudden shift in mood. Probably because she's about to get served like a goddess (and deserves it all with how much she's been working on her clothing line for her job) and she's unused to it. Aspen treats her like that, of course, but sometimes it's more of being treated with kisses and cuddles than with five-star food and service.

Not that you'll find Perrie complaining of what Aspen gives her.

Louis parks the car in the small pull-up, poking Perrie's arm and noticing Niall's car already in a spot up front. "I'll go sign us in. You can just sit here and look pretty, okay?"

Perrie snorts, but lets him go anyways. He steps out, and nearly falls as the boy—who wasn't there before, Louis _swears_ —speaks up. "Would you like me to park your car, sir?"

To which Louis coughs into his fist, shakes his head, and stutters out an apology. "No, no, that—that won't be necessary. Thank you, though."

The boy looks surprised, and his eyes flash thankful as Louis continues towards the doors. He steps through, breath taken away by how beautiful the lobby itself is. This really looks like something you'd find in one of those luxury magazines; the ones you'd get judged looking at in an overly-priced restaurant, because they can tell you aren't like them.

He walks up to what he presumes to be the front desk, and the girl looks up at him expectantly. Her tone is flirtatious.

"Hello, sir," she says, a lilt in her voice that makes Louis want to gag. "What can I help you with?"

"Uh," Louis mutters, "I've got a reservation. A mister Liam Payne made it for me, my name is Louis Tomlinson."

The keyboard clicks beneath her fingers as she searches through, and seems to find it as her face lights up in excitement before reading what seems to be the description of the room. Her expression drops. "Mr. Tomlinson," she says, slowly, "you've got room 303. Last door on the right. It's a pretty small hallway, so it should be easy to find. Couple's suite three."

Perrie seemed to have parked the car, because she walks through the front doors with her phone in hand. Probably texting Aspen. She bounds up to Louis, and immediately goes off about how amazing this place is.

"This your girlfriend, then?" The girl—Marianne, her name-tag reads—and Louis shakes his head.

"No, no. She's my best friend. I'm single, but didn't want to spend the trip alone. So I brought her."

The light returns to Marianne's face, and her voice regains that flirtatious lilt. "Oh," she says, and her voice drops a bit as she sensually slides their room keys across the desk. "If you need anything at all, then, just call down. Push four on the phone. I'll be here all night."

Louis nods, not even bothering with the receptionist, and pulls Perrie along before she can go off on her.

"That was bullshit," Perrie comments as soon as they step inside of the elevator, terrifying the poor boy stood at the buttons. It's the damn door boy, too, and Louis feels so bad that he has to deal with him again. He apologises to the boy, says floor 30, and turns to face Perrie.

"It was fine, Pez. Seriously. She was just... Being friendly."

"No," Perrie rebuts, "that was flirting. We all know you're gayer than a rainbow on steroids. I'm surprised she didn't see it."

Louis' eyebrows furrow. "Am I not masculine enough to seem straight?"

Perrie places a hand on his shoulder. "Sweetheart. I love you."

The crease between Louis' eyebrows gets deeper, but the elevator doors open and he's being shoved out. He vaguely hears Perrie say, "You're a doll," before the blonde is pulling him along to their room. Most would, considering how this looks, that Perrie was dragging him to their room to fuck. But, like always, they couldn't be more wrong.

Instead of what anyone would think, Perrie throws him on the bed and immediately starts scolding him. "How could you just let her flirt with you? From what I saw, your facial expressions made it clear you didn't want her vagina anywhere near you! And yet, she had the _decency_ to tell you she'd be here all night?! Not to mention, she completely disregarded me as if I was nothing! What a load of bullshit," Perrie screeches, and Louis pulls her by the wrist. Their faces are unreasonably close, but neither would dare to risk the gap.

Unfortunately, there's a knock on the door and _shit_ , they forgot to lock it because a joyous boy is skipping through and—

"L-Lou-Lou?"

Louis looks over immediately, and his eyes read nothing but pure hurt. Perrie's eyebrows furrow, and Louis is quick to shove her off. She makes a playfully upset sound, obviously noticing his expression at the boy in the doorway, and Harry looks like he has tears in his eyes. Louis is quick to shut the door before he can flee, and finds Perrie gone off to the bathroom to give them privacy. He holds Harry's face in his hands.

"Love, look at me."

Harry's eyes refuse to look at him.

"Harry, babe, look at me. Please."

The glossy eyes colored a pale green look at him, and Louis feels his heart break just a little bit.

"W-Who was that?" Harry asks, his voice just above a whisper. It's laced with betrayal.

"Hazza," Louis says, and he can see the conflict in Harry's eyes—wanting to forgive, but still feeling hurt. "Hazza, please," Louis pleads, and Harry finally gives in, falling into Louis' arms limply. Louis hugs him tightly, placing many kisses upon his head.

"I'd never do that to you," Louis whispers. Harry sighs.

"I know you wouldn't, Lou-Lou. I just got..."

"Jealous?" Louis asks, and Harry huffs, ripping away from Louis grip and walking away, stomping like a disgruntled kitten.

Louis snickers, walking up to Harry and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling them flush together. His hands slip to Harry's bum, and he lets out a squeak of protest.

"Oh, babe," Louis teases, leaning down to kiss at Harry's neck, "you don't actually want me to stop, do you?"

"No," Harry says immediately, letting out a soft whimper before pushing at Louis' chest. "I-I mean, yes. Yes, I do."

Louis shakes his head, letting out a tsk. "Now, now, sweetheart. You don't want to make Daddy upset, right?"

Harry squeaks, burying his head in Louis' neck. "N-no."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you, kitten?"

And there it is. Harry is clawing at Louis' shirt, muttering incoherent phrases. "N-No," he repeats finally, and Louis hums.

"You want this, don't you, baby boy?"

Harry nods.

"Words."

"Y-yes. Yes, I want it so bad." He licks his lips before continuing. "Lou, can I give you a blowjob?"

Louis kisses at his neck, and gropes his ass once more before backing away entirely. "I'd love it, if you'd just wait."

Harry whines, making grabby hands for him, but Louis shakes a finger. "Perrie is still in the bathroom, baby. As much as I'd love to take you over every piece of furniture in this hotel room, there's someone here still. And Niall is probably looking for you. Maybe some other time, alright?"

Harry makes a fake sniffle, and Louis laughs a bit before kissing him roughly and walking him to the door. "I'll see you later, love." He kisses him again. "Promise."

With a final agreement, after a few seconds of puppy eyes that almost cause Louis to give in. But he stands his ground. "Goodbye, love. Go back to Niall."

"See you," Harry says.

Louis nods. "See you."

And, as soon as Louis shuts the door, Perrie is out of the bathroom and shoving him onto the couch. She stands in front of him, hands on her hips, and an accusatory finger at him. "Now, what the hell was that?! I peeked through the door and was _very_ surprised to see you kissing a boy's neck and hands nearly down the back of his pants. Not to mention, 'You don't want to make _Daddy_ upset?' what in the hell are you doing with your life, Tomlinson?"

The blush on Louis' face is prominent. "Well, I—I found someone. Kind of. More like, he found me. A few weeks ago."

"A _few weeks ago?!_ You didn't have the decency to tell your best mate?" She gasps dramatically. "How could you, Tommo? How could you betray me?"

Louis laughs nervously. "Yeah... Sorry. It's complicated." He pauses. "Uh. You might wanna sit down."

Perrie completely disregards his tone, and plops on the couch happily. Her ears are open, and she leans forwards expectantly.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well."

Louis rubs at his neck.

"That's... Something."

"I know."

"He just. Came onto you?"

"Yep."

"But, you liked it?"

"...Yeah."

"And he's Niall's step-brother now?"

"You got it."

"But, you're starting to like him?"

"Correct."

"Huh."

Louis sighs exasperatedly, standing up and throwing his hands in the air. "I know, I know! It's weird and it's wrong, and I shouldn't like him but I do, it's just. I don't _know_ , Perrie! What the fuck do I do?!"

He looks at her pleadingly, and she's biting the side of her cheek. "I don't know, Lou. But... I don't know. If... If you like him enough, I don't think you should get really hung up over everything. Just. Tell Niall. I'm sure he'd understand, you know?"

Louis shrugs, sitting back down. He puts his hands in his head, going to let out a frustrated groan when his phone dings from the end table. He looks up, and sends Perrie a glance before grabbing his phone. Thankfully, it's only a text from Liam.

 

_Louis,_

_I've texted for convenience. I hope you don't mind. The party starts at eight o'clock sharp, so I suggest you start getting ready! You've got twenty minutes._

_-Liam_

 

Louis bites at his lip. Perrie questions his worry.

"It's Liam. We've got twenty minutes before the party."

Perrie, bless her, playfully slaps him on the chest and stands up quickly. "Why didn't you tell me, you arse?! Do you know how long it takes a girl to get ready?"

Louis laughs. He genuinely laughs, and mentally thanks Perrie for always lifting his spirits. She sprints around the room, grabs what Louis assumes is her outfit, and dashes to the bathroom to get ready. Even when the pair have known each other for longer than they can remember and they've ( _unfortunately_ , Perrie always sighs when Louis brings it up) seen each other fully nude before, she still insists on giving them privacy. Which is always a plus in Louis' book. Even if he could care less.

He goes through his clothes, grabs the suit he brought from home, and gets ready for the party.

 

          

 

When Perrie comes out from the bathroom, she compliments him. Smacks his shoulder playfully, and calls him "dashing." Doesn't even think about criticizing him for wearing a t-shirt underneath, unlike a lot of people. Calls it, "interesting, and hot."

And, well, she looks just as stunning.

 

 

"Do you think I look alright?" Perrie asks curiously, and Louis nods furiously. If Louis wasn't gay, he'd be head over heels for her in an instant. But, he's gay. And currently in a mental battle with himself over a pretty boy staying in the room next door.

"Stunning, dear," Louis compliments, and she nods. "I facetimed Ash in the bathroom. 'S why it took me so long. She said I looked beautiful." 

Louis lets out a long _aww_ , and grabs her cheeks playfully. "Look at my wittle Pezzie, growing up so fast!"

Perrie quickly pushes him away, but her smile is permanent. "Yeah. I really love her, Lou. Think I'd like to stay with her for as long as I can imagine."

"That's amazing, Perrie," Louis says honestly, and Perrie nods.

"Thank you, Louis. Now, let's go."

 

The pair make their way through the hallway and towards the elevator. Given the fact they were on the top floor, they had to walk down a bit of stairs in order to reach the elevator. Not a problem, though, especially for Perrie. Her jobs working in a fashion office made her pretty damn good at walking in heels—especially after all of those days where the elevator was broken and she was stuck walking up all those stairs in a pair of fancy stilettos for eight, nine hours.

Louis still offers his hand, and she takes it elegantly. No matter if this was a formal or informal affair. They both knew that they'd be the hottest (couple or non-couple) in the room. Louis was never a confident person, but when it came to looking good, he looked good. Same goes for Perrie. Same thing happened when Louis, Perrie, and a friend of theirs' Leigh-Anne attended a huge party for their fashion company. Red carpet, fancy black SUVs, the whole shebang. After, Louis and Perrie had a blast cursing people out for being insensitive and just being their sassy, regular selves. Leigh-Anne even joined in a bit, and made sure to get her say in a few times before Louis shut the car door.

They walk down the stairs like that, even going so far as to take the huge staircase like that. By the end of it, they were a _little_ annoyed, but the stares they got made the entire thing completely worth it. Perrie leaned in close, and they heard cameras snap behind them.

**_— *** —_ **

"D'ya think James'll be here?" She asks quietly, and Louis nearly stops in his tracks. _James_.

"Uh," Louis says, and just as he goes to say he has no idea, a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and spin him around.

Perrie immediately gets upset.

"Hi, James!" Louis says, trying his best to be civil.

James is a dickhead, to say the least.

They met only a few weeks after Louis was offered the job as an intern all those years ago. He came onto Louis with no inhibitions at all—at first it was flirty fun, but then Louis was uninterested and James nearly ended up raping him one night. To keep it short and brief, Louis kicked him out on his arse at three in the morning and refused to call or talk to him at all. Nearly filed a sexual harassment case (due to Perrie's insistent whining).

He never ended up doing so, because he's not _that_ much of an arsehole and felt like he warned James enough.

"Hiya, babes," James says, getting far too close to Louis' face for his personal liking. He leans away.

"Don't lean 'way from me," James slurs, and Louis' face scrunches in disgust at the smell of alcohol. He tries to get away, and he can see the cameras flash a few more times. He looks at them, not sternly, but more of a _help me_. When he does, though, they keep taking photos. Completely disregarding Louis' unease. Why were they even _here?_

_** — *** —  
** _

Thankfully, Perrie takes Louis' hand and forcefully drags him from James' arms and away from the jackass. He hugs her tightly, and she returns it just as tight. "I'm so glad you got me away from that asshole," Louis mumbles, and the blonde nods. "Of course."

The man pulls away, then, and it seems he's become the center of attention because a few stray cameras flash in the distance as he walks through the crowd. He'd assume they'd be for someone else, but when he looks over, they're directly on him.

He grimaces, and continues walking. He spots Liam talking to Niall from afar, and makes his way over to them as quickly as possible. When he reaches them, he sees Harry playfully wrapping a bright red rose from a vase around his finger. His attention is completely zoned in, but as soon as Louis walks up, he looks like he stops breathing. Mainly because he looks up, pauses, and then falls into a splutter of coughs. Niall makes sure that he's alright before turning to Louis. 

"Well, don't you look hot as hell! Look at Tommo, Payne! This is just sex appeal at it's finest, innit?"

"Yeah, it is," Harry mutters, but no one else seems to hear him but Louis. He blushes a bit, but recovers it well.

"Oh, shut it, Horan! You look as dashing as the day I first met you in the pub! Love the brunet change," he winks, and Niall laughs heartily.

"Decided I wanted it back for a bit. Got a wee bit tired of bleachin' it e'ry two months. Y'know?"

"Well," Louis sighs, stretching backwards for effect, "I've only went red _once_ , and I know how much I missed this." He pats his hair, "This old mat."

And, well, Harry laughs like he's hung the moon. Of course, everyone else does, too, but Harry laughs almost... Excessively.

 

 

 

>  

Louis sends him a fond smile in response.

"I see you didn't bring Barbs," Louis says, nudging Niall. Not that he didn't like Harry being there. His smile grows larger when Harry doesn't seem to even care.

"Yeah. She didn't want to come. Either way, I asked Harry first. He said he'd be wonderfully happy to go," Niall explains, and wraps an arm around Harry's shoulders loosely. Louis keeps his eyes locked with the boy the entire time.

"Tell me," Liam questions, looking at Louis with a tiny tilt of his head, "you came with a pretty gorgeous girl. Seems pretty sassy, too. Just your type, Tommo. You two been... _Y'know?_ "

And Niall is the first to step in—surprisingly. "No, no, Payno! They're best friends. No sex. Just friends. I already went through this conversation, and damn was it awkward. You shoulda seen her face, though! Pretty funny." He stops to wipe at a fake tear, and Louis holds back the urge to smack him just a bit. "But. No. They're not. Perrie has a girlfriend and Louis is as straight as a circle."

Harry looks pleased, and that brings Louis joy.

"Yeah. Well, I've gotta run off for a bit," Louis excuses himself, making eye contact with Harry. Niall is too oblivious to notice, and Liam is too busy staring at someone across the room.

"Gonna go grab a drink," He winks, directly to Harry, visibly readjusting himself when Niall shrugs and looks the other direction. Then, he walks away.

His smirk is permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> omg so that happened :o  
> that was so much dirtier than I originally anticipated buuuuuuuuut i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and I hope you look forwards to the next chapter bc I sure as hell am


End file.
